Daphne Skysight
Daphnew Skysight is a fictional character in the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. She is the sister of Colleen Skysight, sister-in-law of Nicolas Legend, and the aunt of Andrew Legend and Nathan Legend. She is the only family that is taking care of Nathan after her sister died. Character Outline Daphne has long black hair with emerald green eyes and has a mature body that had some men drooling. She is ashamed to have a teenage nephew acting as a coward when he should take care of himself. She sometimes antagonize him to make him more tougher. However, Dapnhe still does care about Nathan like when she was taking care of him when he's sick. Daphne usually leaves Nathan alone until early evening and sometimes late at night when working at a job to pay off some bills. She is one of the few people that had been concerned about the mayor not caring about the city when it looks like a wasteland. History When Daphne heard that Colleen was killed, she went to her funeral. And after having her nephew, Nathan, was left alone as a child by Andrew, she decided to take care of Nathan (but only out of guilt). Synopsis Warrior's Awakening Arc Daphne wasn't seen much during the first arc, but she told Nathan that her new job had her not seeing him as much as before. Wilder Arc Daphne came home a few hours after the disaster to see if Nathan is okay. She had found a note that says he's heading over to Dimitri Stone's for a sleepover. Flint returned to Rebel City to see her and Nathan, only to find out from an answering machine that Nathan went to Wilder Fortress with a few people to rescue Mark Jackson. Daphne went with Flint to see what happened to Nathan. When they arrived, they saw that Nathan fought in a battle and had won. She was surprised to see that Nathan had managed to make friends with scary creatures (Dimitri the zombie and Serena Thorne as a witch). She was shocked, but partially proud, about Nathan having the power and courage to fight some dangerous creatures. Back at Rebel City, Daphne thought that Winona Dove looked familiar to her, but was thrown off by her hairstyle. Carnage City Arc Daphne heard a call that she thought was about Nathan's father. She went to Carnage unknowingly being followed by Lucas Rush, Serena, and Dimitri. But she was kidnapped by a mutant gang led by Swifter. Swifter had kidnapped Daphne hoping to find Andrew Legend, but she was saved by Nathan and his friends. While Nathan was battling Swifter, she showed that she was angry at Nathan for disobeying her (though truthfully she was afraid that Nathan would die). When they were about to leave, Swifter showed up and surprising caught Daphne and was about to kill her. Luckily, Andrew showed up and strangled Swifter into submission with his telekinesis. Andrew soon turned into a foe when he was trying to capture Winona when he saw that she was a Monster Empire experiment. Daphne kept yelling at Nathan and Andrew's teams to stop fighting, but neither of them listened. When Winona lulled Nathan to sleep before he went berserk, Daphne was wondering what Nathan really is. She was told by Andrew that he and Nathan are warriors by heart and blood. Mighty Mountain Arc Daphne was waiting near the edge of the floating Rebel City for Nathan and the others to return. When she overheard some guys going to destroy Mighty Mountain, she tried to stop them telling them that there's some innocent people in there, but she was fatally stabbed through the heart by a GEM General. Before she died from her injuries, she heard that GEM was using them to get some weapons from Mighty Mountain for a contest to see who will conquer the world. Category:Characters (CP) Category:Female (CP)